


you say things with your mouth (flies and cobwebs come out)

by transblurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abusive Relationship, M/M, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transblurry/pseuds/transblurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's always your fault!"</p><p>"Josh I-"</p><p>"No. Shut up!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you say things with your mouth (flies and cobwebs come out)

**Author's Note:**

> im not okay

"It's always your fault!"

 

"Josh I-"

 

"No. Shut up! Stop making everything about you. Stop trying to make me feel guilty when you fucked up! Do you know how gross that is?" 

 

The younger boy looked at his feet, ashamed. 

 

"Thought so. I can't believe you still want to make all of this about you. You are so selfish, always only thinking about yourself. How about you take my feelings into consideration, too?!" 

 

"But Josh, that's what I'm do-"

 

The older man cut him off with a cold laugh. 

 

"You never, once in the entire time we have been friends, thought about me and my feelings. Never." 

 

Tyler bit his lip and clenched his fists. He so desperately wanted to yell that "Yes. I always do that. But once I need some help you turn it around and make it look like I am the selfish one!" but he didn't. 

 

Because this is how they worked. This is all that Tyler knew. 

 

His feelings didn't matter. It was selfish to talk about his own doubts and worries and the things that hurt him. It was selfish. 

 

"I... I'm sorry." He whispered and looked down, disgusted by himself. 

 

"You better fucking be."


End file.
